One of Those Eds
"One of Those Eds" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which one well stuck quarter causes cul-de-sac carnage and angst all round. Plot Eddy's latest scheme is one he hopes everyone will take lying down, yes this time around he's trying to foist rotten old mattresses gleaned from the local dump and disguised as his own 'Ed's Beds' off on the kids at a nice fat profit. Gullible little Jonny looks almost set to buy but luckily for him a disgruntled customer appears in the nick of time demanding a refund and the only reason Rolf doesn't put Eddy's lights out is because Eddy's bed has already put his back out. Its during the subsequent evasive manœuvres that - glory of glories - what should Eddy spy just lying there on the sidewalk but CASH! Yes, an abandoned quarter, a whole quarter, just think what he could buy at the candy store with it! However there's just one slight problem - Eddy can't budge the coin from the sidewalk, but maybe Double D will find a way. So begins a frantic game of disguise and determination as one by one the cul-de-sac kids each discover the money and then come to grief when they try to claim it for themselves only to be foiled by its amazing adhesive properties. Not to be outdone they then try to hide it away so that nobody else will find it but of course its a secret everybody knows so its not long before everyone's fighting for the right of removal! Unnerved by the squabbles Edd tries to bring a little order to the unseemly ranks but even when they're given a one-on-one chance with the money nobody's able to pocket the plunder. Luckily, Edd's been keeping his powder dry and later, under cover of darkness he brings out the big guns, or rather shovels but even his mega digging machine fails to come up trumps. Morning finds the Eds dazed and confused and witness to the arrival of jolly little Jonny who's come to collect his belongings, by gum! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': ignoring Eddy's sales spiel "That's right Jonny, all our mattresses have been fully reconditioned with a coating of Eddy's very own 'They'll Never Know They're Stinking Junkyard Mattresses' paint.'" Rolf: in "Ed-Boys! Your mattress has ruptured Rolf's tail bone! Who is in charge of this double-crossing slumber flim-flammery?!" Eddy: "What's it to ya?" *'Rolf' furious: "Return Rolf's money!" Eddy: "Mommy!" *''then chases Eddy'' ---- *'Rolf': "Who is responsible for this whatchamacallit piercing Rolf's hot water sack?" ---- *'Ed': "Shoes for the taking Double D!" ---- *'Rolf': at the quarter "A gift from the gods!" ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May the onion of agony swell your macaroon!" ---- *'Edd': "Well, that can't be good for Rolf's back." *'Ed': Rolf's shoe on his head "The light doesn't get any greener Double D!" ---- *'Rolf': beginning an attempt to dislodge the stuck quarter "You have messed with the rest now the best will make a mess! Piece of worthless coin of commercial enterprise!" to bend over grunts "Rolf's back is cricked! Yet again!" ---- *'Eddy': an attack on the obstinate quarter "You're as good as spent after I scrape you off with my shovel of doom!" ---- *'Ed': "What can you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" Trivia *When Jimmy is seen close-up, there is a band-aid and bandages on his pants, instead of his legs. Why would he have them there? *When Edd and Eddy go to get the supplies for the machine to remove the quarter, the small barriers Edd used to keep everyone in line to get the quarter are still there, but disappear when Edd and Eddy return late at night. *How could Rolf catch up to Eddy when he had a broken back, and Eddy was running three times faster? It is possible that Eddy may have reached a dead end. *Eddy is beaten up by Rolf at the start of the show, but once he notices the quarter, his injuries are gone. *The position of the quarter disappears and reappears during the entire episode. *Due to an animation mistake, Ed and Eddy are missing for a couple of frames, when Jimmy is driven away in the ambulance. *The ambulance that picked up the injured Jimmy literally came out of nowhere, making it seem like no one summoned any emergency operator. *Nazz and the Kankers did not appear in this episode. *In what could be a mistake, Rolf says "Prepare yourself for an un-merciless beating by Rolf's shoe." Rolf should have said just "merciless" without the "un," since he was about to show no mercy. *Apparently Rolf and Jimmy are the only kids who don't wear socks under their shoes. *''Running gags'': :#Everyone trying to remove the quarter from the pavement. :#Everyone fighting over the quarter. :#Ed stealing everybody's shoes. :#Ed saying puns throughout the episode, like "If you smelt it, you dealt it!" *We learn that Double D's thoughts are placed on sticky notes. *This is the third time Kevin's head is exposed. *''Scams'': Bed store. *Kevin removes his hat in this episode revealing he only has three hairs, the same three that stick out of his hat. *The ones who got a chance of getting the quarter, but failed and how were: **'Eddy': Tried various techniques, one of which included swinging from a rope while scooping it up with a shovel, but missed each shot. **'Jimmy': Tried peeling it off with his eyelash curler, but somehow injured himself gruesomely before being transported to the hospital via an ambulance. **'Kevin': Tried peeling it off with a bike and chain, but his bike rode off and he had to chase it. **'Sarah': Tried biting it off the cement, until Eddy claimed to see her underwear and she walked off, embarrassed. **'Rolf': Tried beating it up with his shoes, but broke his back again. *The ones who didn't get a turn and why were: **'Edd': Although he built a machine that failed to get the quarter for Eddy, he never wanted it. **'Ed': He was more interested in everyone's shoes than the quarter. **'Nazz and the Kankers': They weren't even there. **The one who didn't get a turn but passed getting the quarter: **'Jonny and Plank': They got the quarter, but really wanted the gum under it. *It was Jonny who got the quarter at the end of the episode. *How did Jonny get that roadblock sign on his head when he and Plank walked up to the quarter? *This is a parody of The Sword in the Stone. All of the kids in this show competed to grab the quarter from the sidewalk, as for the men in The Sword in the Stone, they competed to be the first to remove the sword from the anvil. Video This clip was provided by jff325 on Youtube cyZQMRzp-dk Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed